


The right person

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and i'm so sorry about it, first time writing in english, sambucky week, sambucky week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Sam entered his kitchen, he knew he had an unexpected visitor. </p><p>The real question was... What were his intentions? </p><p>Written for the Sam/Bucky Week 2014: Day 1 - Attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right person

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of fic Sam/Bucky. I decided I wanted to participate in the week of the couple and do work in both Spanish and English, so I'll post this fic first in spanish and then here. It's short and simple, I hope in the future I can do something with more content, because I love these two. Seriously, you should see their relationship in the comics, hopefully they'll do something with them in the movies. 
> 
> Sam/Bucky Week: Day 1 - Attraction. In Spanish: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2016195
> 
> PD: I suck at english and I need a beta. This work probably has a lot of wrong shit and I apologize form heart. Please let me know what It's wrong so I can edit it. Thanks for reading!

The right person  
Sam/Bucky Week 2014: Day 1 - Attraction  


Bucky came to Sam before Steve, and if that does not seem strange, the fact that he was sitting at the table, not a chair, no, at the kitchen table with his legs hugged to his chest, is enough to make rarer everything possible. The silence between the two was also pretty funny if you look from the outside, Sam preferred walk slowly to his kitchen table and leave it the things he take at the supermarket, acting as natural as possible before the super-murderer-best-friend-of-my-best-friend comes out on top of him and It's done. Anyway, the point is that... It never happens and Sam Wilson is seriously in a debate to calls and who to, if it it's actually a good idea or not. In the end, are just the two of them, Bucky have started to relax his body and let go his legs from his chest toward the ground in a childlike movement, Sam just hoped him not start moving the legs or it would be officially the bizarre scene of the year.

Instead, the brunette speaks quietly:- I was waiting for you.  
-I can see that, man.  
-Have we met before?  
-No, not a bit. If you consider the history books, then you know... I know you a little.

He didn't say anything after that, got off the table and leaned on the wall to the right of the owner of the house, his arms crossed in a silence full of doubts. Wilson sighed, preferring start saving his stuff, not wanting to interrupt the thoughts of the unexpected guest and even thinking about whether it was good idea to call or not the Captain, tell him or not his friend was here with him with that blank expression that he has seen many times in those who come to the talks for veterans. Then came the question that should have been attacking his senses since he found him there: What was he doing in his home? Why he looks for him and not Steve? Is ge going to kill him, try to kill him, something like that? He just only came to say hello? It was too much to release at Bucky in that moment, most newcomers dono't want to talk about it, don't want to be questioned or exposed, it's better to let them go slowly, to integrate and participate when they feel comfortable in the environment.

So Bucky Barnes had just become one of his boys in the talks, those silent and scowling sitting at the bottom, and gradually become integrated to the group until they end sitting in the middle, raising his hand all the time and wanting to participate, those who want to be heard but are not able to say it out loud. It is fear, insecurity, all those things that come with these people, he has suffered all too. And that's why he understand, is why he makes coffee and offers to him after a few minutes of complete silence and no movement. Barnes looks into his eyes for the first time. And slowly takes the cup with his metal hand covered by a black glove, his expression should show surprise like his eyes try to hide, but Bucky's training keeps it in one piece.

-Sorry to break your equipment and kick you out of the Helicarrier.  
Sam has to suppress a laugh, looking at him shaking his head and then turns to smile and find his own cup- Okay, it was fun once you forget about it and spend a few months. What? Four, five?  
-Five.  
-Five! As I said, if we forget about it and spend five months is pretty fun.

Of course he knows that's been five months, not everyone hears the cry and guilt of a 95 years old veteran who looks like 25 that long without wanting to silence him at some point. This rescue mission was being pretty tired by the simple fact that the emotional toll was too much, but that's where he went perfectly: Sam was focused and strong enough to carry on his shoulders the sufferings of people he didn't know, and he gladly would charge those of a good friend as was Steve Rogers. And was that what Barnes wanted? Could this be the reason he invited himself to come and settle and wait?

-How is he?  
He is Steve, there wasn't any needs to mention that because they move in the same channel. And Sam knows that Bucky knows the answer to that question, they have been feeling his eyes on their backs almost from the beginning of this mission- Good. Tired, sometimes things will turn black, but fine. He nevers give up, it's ...  
-Foolish and stubborn like no other.  
\- Yup! Oh, and he will not stop talking ... never stop talking. I think he speaks more when his nervous.  
-He smiles when he's sad. I believe. He stills do that?  
-That... -He says, tilting his head as he hinks his words-. He does that often.

Silence, then again that voice is hoarse:- He used to say he was right all the time, even when his nose was bleeding and could not breathe well. Every winter was angry when we try to take care of him at home, but never said anything; then went just the tow of us, Bucky and Steve, against the world. Or rather, Steve against the world ... He tried to hit me more than once, hated it so much that I wanted to take care of him.  
-You remember -It was not a question, did not sound like that. Wilson sat at the table, facing him with no intention of touching the coffee-. What else do you remember?  
He shook his head, his gray eyes fixed on the dark coffee that was almost finised-. All of it. Or at least I think so. Sometimes comes other things ... I'm not sure if it's all true, you know? -He looked up to say that. Sam cocked his head in doubt-. Not sure if I really live some things, if they are dreams or things I wanted to happen at the time ... I don't know.  
-Maybe talk to him might help.  
-It's the safest.  
-He will not refuse to help, you know? And he will not judge you.

Barnes lips twitched at that, Sam could see the movement of his Adam's apple when he swallowed and moved to the kitchen table, leaving the cup on it without saying a thing.  
-What about you?  
-Me? -Sam frowned thinking about that question and then his eyebrows shot up, where those met and befriended his hair before saying:- Dude, I have nothing to judge. We all have our hidden ghosts. And sometimes we need a little support to drive them away.  
-Drive them away... -Bucky smiled. Or so it seemed the little flash that shaped in his lips before closing his eyes and open them again with a new determination in the gray look. And he sat down at the table, this time in front of him-. What about trust?  
-Bucky... Bucky? So it's okay to call you that? Barnes? Sergeant?  
-Shut up, do you ever stop talking? -He was laughing, a small smile peeked out of the corner of his lips as he sought words to follow the talk-. James, I think James is fine to start.  
-James -Sam nodded-. James, we have been in this kitchen taling about half an hour or a little more, and you didn't kill me. I think that's proof enough for my confidence.  
-I could do it right now ...  
-But you haven't done so... -Sam smiled. He wasn't talking at him like a child, nor was judament in his eyes or lie, no malice peeped. Bucky nodded later-. What are you doing here, James? Not that I not enjoy the company, but sometimes I like to know why the honor. It's all.

Bucky said nothing, smiling slightly and turning his gray eyes to the person in front of him with a little more security, offering his human hand gently.  
-Nice to meet you.

Sam said nothing. He accepted the offered hand, giving a sincere handshake and sighed knowing he would have to wait for a response, which begins as a "I was afraid that Steve react badly or something", then it become a burlesque "because you are hot, shut up", and ending in a sincere "you're the right person" followed by a morning smile.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
